Opiniones
by Road-chan
Summary: Si le preguntan su opinión (lo cual nadie se ha molestado en hacer por cierto cofcofHermionecofcof) tendría todo un discurso que decir al respecto, (tal vez por eso nadie le pregunta) y otro tanto sobre las opiniones de los demás.


**Aclaraciones:** en este fic decidí jugar un poco con los paréntesis, NO son notas de autor, en este fic use lo que wikipedia define como "En las cláusulas o frases intercaladas con sentido explicativo independiente. Por ejemplo: _Con este último pedido (espero que comprenda la tardanza) concluimos la operación."_o algo así XD bueno en lo personal siempre creí que era algo extraño que Ron aceptara a Draco como pareja de Harry asi medio fácilmente, es como nació este fic OwO

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la gran J. K. Rowling y hago esto solo por diversión

* * *

OPINIONES

Si le preguntan su opinión (lo cual nadie se ha molestado en hacer por cierto cofcofHermionecofcof) tendría todo un discurso que decir al respecto, (tal vez por eso nadie le pregunta) y otro tanto sobre las opiniones de los demás. Su familia lo acepto con demasiada naturalidad, (como cada cosa sobre el Elegido) incluso Ginny no se atrevió a demostrar su desagrado sobre la nueva pareja, se conformó con cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y dar un asentimiento corto cuando las verdes pupilas del moreno se posaron sobre ella buscando aprobación.

¿Y Hermione? ¿La voz auto proclamada de la razón de esos dos? Ay Hermione, tan dulce, inocente e inocente. Ella entendió (o más bien fingió hacerlo al igual que todos, nadie podía comprender del todo el porqué de esa relación, por más "la más inteligente" de la generación que fueras) que eso era lo que tenía que pasar y le dio su incondicional apoyo (Aunque en su muy reservada e ignorada opinión Ron sospecha que ella lo supo desde el mismo momento que toda esa bizarra unión comenzó) con una sonrisa (que en su nuevamente ignorada opinión parecía de todo menos feliz) y un abrazo a Harry, quien pareció infinitamente aliviado ante esa actitud.

Y llego su turno, después de que todos "aceptaran" al nuevo miembro de la familia, voltearon hacia el esperando (no, no esperando, más bien obligándolo a sonreír y decir al igual que todos ellos que no había problema con su decisión y estaban ahí para apoyarlo) que hiciera lo que todo mejor amigo se supone debe hacer. Pero tristemente, él no era un mejor amigo normal, y Harry debió imaginarlo desde el momento en que tuvieron su primera pelea real en quinto grado durante el torneo de los tres magos, (si en esos momentos donde su vida corría peligro constante no hizo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer ¿qué le hacía pensar al moreno que lo haría ahora en una situación por demás extraña y que nadie vio venir?) que Ron no estaba ahí para decir lo que él quisiera escuchar. Ron estaba ahí para hacerlo más difícil (y por Merlín que lo iba a hacer mucho más difícil) aunque no lo mereciera.

De cualquier forma así es como llegamos al momento en que estamos. Con un pelirrojo malhumorado, encerrado en su habitación con suficientes dulces y emparedados como para cinco años (que eran los que el planeaba mantenerse enclaustrado) y una escoba para el momento en que decidiera salir única y exclusivamente a volar (vamos, uno no puede vivir cinco años encerrado en un miserable cuadrado, necesitaría despejarse en algún momento).

No dejo entrar a nadie, su mamá estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta o de aparecerse dentro si no fuera porque Ginny (Merlín bendijera a su pequeña hermana) le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Hermione y Ginny lo dejaron también, después de asegurarle que todo estaría bien y que su amistad con Harry no podría ser dañada por algo tan simple y trivial como la elección de pareja de este.

¡Trivial! ¡Eso es lo que dijo la castaña! T-R-I-V-I-A-L. (y después de un rápido viaje al diccionario para saber el significado de dicha palabra) A Ron le dieron más ganas aun de quedarse en su cuarto (quizás un año más del que tenía planeado, quien sabe) porque no podía ser posible que su mejor amiga/novia dijera las palabras "trivial" y "Draco" en una misma oración (a decir verdad y en su muy reservada e ignorada opinión la castaña no debería decir la palabra Draco en ninguna oración, sea cual sea, a lo mucho, quizás hurón) y estuviera defendiéndolo.

Y finalmente (un berrinche no está completo sin lanzar algunas maldiciones mentales al protagonista de dicha tragedia obviamente) Harry se dignó a subir las escaleras de la madriguera y hablar con él (puerta de por medio y todo, que Harry tendrá un extraño gusto por el peligro y la muerte pero no es para tanto, después de todo ahora tiene un hurón por el cual vivir) para intentar arreglar las cosas.

¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? bueno, eso podrían preguntárselo a Ginny (después de que deje de reír, si son tan amables).

Hermione subió rápidamente tras escuchar un extraño estruendo y a llegar a la puerta del pelirrojo solo vio a Harry lleno de agua y lo que parecía un viscoso liquido de babosas (Godric protege a los Griffindors desde donde este, pues Draco no se encontraba ya en la Madriguera para verlo) escurriendo por su cabello.

-Deberías pensar en usarlo como gel, tal parece que solo eso puede con tu cabello-dijo Ginny aun entre risas, deleitada con el final de baba que su hermano había puesto como respuesta al intento de charlar de Harry (y probablemente de intento no pase, al menos durante un par de meses).

-Eso fue infantil Ron-reprocho Hermione ayudando a Harry a quitarse el hechizo (porque era lo que todos esperaban de ella, Harry no era el único que seguía los anuncios de la sociedad) pero de la habitación no salió ni un sonido (debieron imaginarlo).

No era que no lo entendiera (está bien, tal vez realmente no lo entendía pero todos saben que Ronald Weasley no es una eminencia en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, si no pregúntenle a Hermione) pero al menos quería que los demás aceptaran que bien pudieron hacerlo de otra manera, no presentárselo de frente y sin aviso como si fuera un mosquito estrellándose contra el en pleno vuelo. ¿En serio esperaban que reaccionara de otra forma? Si ni siquiera lo había visto venir, Ron hubiera agradecido unas cuantas señales o indirectas antes del "gran anuncio". Muchas gracias. (Aunque, de nuevo, su opinión no era ni preguntada, ni necesitada, ni escuchada, ni bienvenida, y lo peor es que Ron sabía que así estaba bien que fuera).

fin


End file.
